


Her Majesty, the Empress

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe-Supernatural, F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Nyotalia, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: It's a symbolic marriage, one where they will unite their kingdoms of Earth and Sky. Written for aphyuriweek on Tumblr!





	Her Majesty, the Empress

Eleni stands, hands clasped together as she stares down the long aisle, the red carpeting is lined with gold tassels and above her are banners colored a deep blue and silver, emblazoned with her family's crest, and next to them are ones of a deep green and gold.  _ It’s all symbolic, it’s all political.  _ She waits, dressed in a loose, long white dress with a sash around her middle. It’s a nice relief to how hot it is. The room is filled with chatter, with the elite from all Four Kingdoms catching up on things, no politics attached. Gods of various kingdoms have come to witness what was put off for thousands of years.

 

Before today, she has never met the woman she was engaged to be married to. Eleni has to admit to herself that she  _ does _ feel nervous, she can’t do anything about it. There was never a choice in this.

 

_ They are to unite the Earth and Sky kingdoms and bring prosperity.  _

 

There’s a heavy, hushed silence as the large, grand doors are opened, almost too ceremoniously, and a small, young woman comes into her sight. Her black hair is teased and clipped back with a flower of sorts and she’s dressed in a long dress, a large sash tied around her waist ending with a bow in the back. She looks just as beautiful as she had heard. Despite the serious look in her face, she looks as proud, more certain than what Eleni feels.

 

There’s brief eye contact between the two, those beautiful brown eyes that remind Eleni of the soft, lush Gaia entrance her but the link is broken as the woman, Sakura, looks down. Stray of her black hair fall into her slightly reddened face. Ah, so perhaps she’s not as certain as Eleni had thought.  _ She’s just as nervous. _

 

Music plays, it is joyous as her father, upright and proud, dressed in his own traditional clothes, walks her down the aisle. The music hushes as Sakura joins her at the Altar, her head still bowed in shyness. Eleni almost reaches out, to touch what she thinks is soft skin, as maybe a reassurance to her but decides not to. The Overseer begins his speech, the talks of how they had been separated for many, many years and now, it is time to combine the kingdoms.

 

Eleni doesn’t listen to a word they are saying, she already knows the history, and instead, continues to stare at the young woman with awe. Her complexion holds no flaws, no worry lines and is round, her nose small. Compared to Eleni’s own slightly freckled face, with a scar on her cheek from a sword practice gone too far and long nose. Comparable in height, Sakura is  _ much _ shorter than she is, yet she holds grace and commands respect from the room, despite her timid nature. There is also such a soft glow about her, something comparable to the sun, a warmth that she is ready to embrace.

 

_ Yes,  _ Eleni thinks.  _ I know I will love her. _

 

Finally, when it comes to the vows, Sakura raises her head, to meet her eyes again. The serious features had disappeared from her face, into something more relaxed.

 

She gives Sakura a reassuring smile. “I promise,” Eleni starts, watching the other’s face carefully. “To honor and love you for the rest of eternity.” She reaches out and lightly clasps at Sakura’s hands, they’re small and soft, unlike her own, which are rougher from the use of weapons. The fabric of her clothes brush against her skin.  _ Silk _ .

 

There is a soft pause, Sakura studying their hands for a brief moment. Finally, she looks back up at Eleni, with a small smile on her face. “And I to you.” Her voice is just as soft and sweet as she had imagined it. Just like everything else about Sakura, it’s  _ beautiful _ . No wonder she is the heir for the Earth kingdom, she embodies what it should be. Much like her father, the Emperor, whose strength is just as ferocious and strong and no doubt, Sakura will likely be the same.

 

And thus, with one simple kiss, the ceremony began.


End file.
